Cold Potions, Colder Heart
by TwerkingTusken
Summary: From the depths of Zaun he escaped certain death. Now fleeing his past, can he create a new life? Or will the silver haired beauty cause him endless torment? First story, so reviews are much appreciated


The scent of chemicals filled the air, machines clanging as they manufactured whatever it was they were working on and the howling… dear gods the howling... The sound of the beast hunting was enough to drive any simple soul mad with fear. All you could do was hope that it wasn't coming for you and that somehow… some way you'd live through the night. The howling, the scent of blood in the air, the chills running down your spine as he hunted… It was time to get out of this city, time to escape the smothering gasses and vile stench of the Mad Chemist's creations.

Slowly, I turned from the window and looked around the room, making sure there weren't any traces left that might lead someone to believe that this abode was once occupied. Shelves that had once been clean but not a week before were now covered with a thick layer of dust, dishes scattered about with reckless abandon, occupying much of the small kitchenette space, rats chittering in the walls, waiting to roam the housing unit once more. Carefully moving towards the window, I watched the world outside moving around and quickly heading home before the moon rose into the sky and night fell upon Zaun.

"Soon… I will be free of this rathole and out in the air once again," I said slowly, the mask covering my face making my voice sound gravelly and mechanical. A fit of coughs wracked my frame as the sounds of people shouting and chanting started down the road. Slowly shifting my gaze to the end of the street, I saw the watchmen coming, heading straight for my door. Quickly tossing my bag over my shoulder, I ran up the stairs to the second floor, carefully opening a window and climbing out onto the roof. The wave of chemicals in the air hit me harder than the last band of thugs I had run into coming back from the market, causing me to collapse onto the tiles in a fit of coughing that very nearly threatened to give away my hiding spot.

The watchmen came to the door and knocked as I began sucking air back into my lungs, the mask making mechanical wheezing noises every time I went to take a breath. Slowly the pushed on the door and when it slid open without any form of resistance they began calling for reinforcements and rushing inside in hopes of finding something, anything left inside. "Guess that means it's time for me to move out of here… shame too, had just started to like it here," I mused, looking over the neighborhood. "Ah well, maybe i can find something in Noxus… then again Piltover is nice this time-"

The sound of the gunshots rang in the air as people had begun shooting at the watchmen coming down the street, rushing to secure my old home. Taking advantage of the distraction, I quickly ran across the rooftops, attempting to remain as unseen as possible while the sun dipped lower into the sky and the moon rose higher. As the sound of gunshots faded into the background, I slowed my movements, and looked around to make sure no one was following. In my haste, I had forgotten a drop was ahead and soon fell into an alley, breaking my leg on impact causing a spray of blood to hit the wall. Once the drops hit the wall I knew my clock was ticking, for the air was soon after filled with the dreaded howling of the beast starting his first hunt of the night.

Quickly rising to my feet, I looked around for the fastest way out of the city, the way away from my impending doom. Running down the alley, I could hear the howling growing louder with each passing second, soon the beast's claws would be sinking into my flesh as they ripped me to shreds. Mask straining with each breath, I pushed harder to escape this chase and make it out with my life. People locked their doors and closed the blinds as I ran past, all knew what happened when the hunt began. I pulled my robes around me, trying in vain to cover the wounds and slow the bleeding, but it was far too little too late. The beast leapt from a nearby rooftop, landing on top of my fleeing body, pinning me against the ground.

Breathing heavily, I awaited the end, thinking back on all the work I had done for the chem barons of Zaun… wondering if perhaps I had made a mistake taking on the contracts, silencing so many voices, creating those befouling toxins, all in the name of making a quick buck. A scream of agony erupted from my lungs as the beast began tearing into my flesh, claws ripping and tearing at the metal and flesh that made up my torso. "This is it, my life ends here… too bad the blood moon is only a few weeks away. Ah well, the full moon is still-" I mumbled to myself as a figure suddenly dashed by, knocking the monstrosity off my back and shoving it into a nearby barrel stall. With a thunderous crash the beast decimated the stall, splinters of wood flying in every direction, metal hoops rolling down the street as the beast slowly rose to its feet, searching for the interloper that dare interrupt dinner.

The curved blade swung through the air, taunting the beast with the way the moonlight caught the blade. "Oh Warwick, I thought you only hunted the guilty… or is that bloodlust of yours running rampant again?" The voice came from a silver haired beauty, standing only a few feet away from me, facing the beast that was now rising to its feet. "Diana, I didn't realize you protected some of the scum from Zaun, or is it something else that brings you to our little slice of hell?" The beast now known as Warwick growled to her. A brief look of fear, lasting no longer than a moment passed over his face as she suddenly charged him, slamming the beast back up against the wall, now pinned with her hand on his throat. With a banshee wail, she threw him down the street and dashed after him, blade shining in the pale moonlight.

Seizing my opportunity, I scrambled to my feet and rushed out of the alley, dropping down a nearby manhole and making my way out of the city. Rats eyed me hungrily as I stumbled and tripped through the dark tunnels, relying only on the vague memories of the maps I had studied for hours previously. Eventually, I came across an outlet, sunlight piercing the darkness as though it had never existed. Blinking slowly, I moved closer, eyes slowing becoming adjusted to the light. Suddenly, the world fell forward and the ground disappeared. _Ah fuck… I forgot that is the one tunnel that leads to Ionia… lovely._


End file.
